Tangled
by Caz Malfoy
Summary: AU. Danny never joined the NYPD he's a Tanglewood boy through and through. Until he meets Detective Don Flack. DANNYFLACK SLASH
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I don't own CSI:NY._

Tangled

Don Flack was frustrated. And when Don was frustrated he got mad. And when he got mad he wanted to hit something. And when a Homicide Detective wanted to hit something it probably wasn't a good thing.

Don, Stella Bonasera and Mac Taylor had been working the Tanglewood case for the past few days and received nothing but grief from Sonny Sassone and his cronies.

One of them wanted to tell Don more that he currently was but Don could tell that he didn't want to be outed as a rat amongst his fellow gangsters. Normally Don tried to not have gut feelings about people. But something in the guys blue eyes was telling Don that he didn't like where he had ended up.

Don sighed and shook his head to clear it. If the guy didn't want to co-operative any further then there was nothing Don could do.

He smiled slightly and handed a couple of bucks to the hot-dog vender who handed him a hot dog in exchange.

As Don set off down the street a male voice asked from behind him. "Detective?"

Don turned around and saw the guy that he had just been thinking about. "Yeah," Don replied wearily, unsure of what the other man could want.

"I'm Danny Messer," he answered, holding his hand out to Don. "We met yesterday."

"Right," Don nodded. "At Sassone's," he added, shaking Danny's hand. "What can I help you with, Mr Messer?" Don asked.

Danny glanced around him nervously, almost as if he was afraid he had been followed. "Erm, I'm not really comfortable talking in public like this," he admitted. "Is there somewhere we can talk?"

Don hesitated before relenting. "My car's across the street," he told Danny. Don lead him across the street to where his black Sedan was parked. "Get in," he instructed, unlocking the vehicle. Danny complied and climbed in.

The two of them sat in silence for a few moments before Don spoke. "We're alone now, Mr Messer," he pointed out. "What's so important that you felt you had to interrupt my lunch break?"

Danny sighed before he spoke. "I know that Sonny killed that kid," he whispered.

"How would you know that?" Don asked, his right hand automatically reaching for his gun; just in case.

Danny saw him reach for the gun but didn't say anything. "Sonny told me that he had done something that'd get the cops attention."

"He didn't say what?" Don asked.

Danny shook his head. "No. Then you showed up and I figured it was killing that kid but I didn't ask. People who ask a lot of questions around Sonny generally don't last that long." Danny broke off and turned his gaze towards the window. "If he found out that I'm even talking to you..." he shook his head.

"Why are you even telling me this?" Don asked curiously. "If it's that dangerous for you."

"I don't want you to give up chasing him," Danny admitted. "I don't want Sonny to get away with this as well. He's got away with too much in the past as it is."

x

Don looked down at the report that was in his hands. He had just jotted down everything Danny had told him. Danny had begged him not to tell anyone that they had spoken, but Don knew that he had to document that he had had a conversation with Danny.

Don sighed and grabbed his jacket, heading out of the building. He jumped in his car and drove back to his apartment.

When he arrived home, Don grabbed a plate and his cigarette lighter. With one last glance at the paper he flicked the lighter open and put the open flame against the bottom corner, watching as the report he had spent the past hour filling out went caught fire; erasing any evidence that he spoke to Danny.

x

Don was startled out of his sleep when his cell phone started ringing. He glanced through the darkness and growled in annoyance when he saw that the red LCD lights were telling him that it was one o'clock in the morning.

He reached over and grabbed his cell phone. The caller ID didn't recognise the number. Don flipped the phone open. "What?" he demanded groggily.

"Detective Flack?" a male voice asked him.

Don frowned, trying to place the voice but his sleepy mind couldn't recognise it. "Who is this?" he asked.

"I don't know if you remember me, but it's Danny Messer," the guy introduced himself. "We met about a year ago."

As soon as Don heard Danny's name he immediately remembered him. Don had given Danny his business card after they spoke a year before. "I remember," he admitted. "Is there a reason why you've decided to call me in the middle of the night?"

"I'm in big trouble, Detective," Danny told him. "When you gave me your card, you told me to call you if I needed you. I need you now, Detective. If you don't help me, your colleagues will be processing my crime scene."

Don woke up more at the urgency he heard in Danny's voice. "Where are you?" he asked, tossing the covers back and getting out of bed.

"118th Street," Danny replied.

"I live on 116th," Don told him. "Calvern House. Apartment 306. I'll buzz you in when you get here."

Danny thanked him and it was only after Don had put the phone down that he realised what he had done. "What the hell was I thinking?" he muttered to himself, wearily rubbing his eyes and getting up to get dressed.

x

It wasn't long before the buzzer sounded. Don pressed the intercom button and after he heard Danny's voice, pressed the button that would allow Danny access to the building.

Shortly after letting him into the building there was a quiet knock on Don's door. Don slowly crossed the room and opened the door.

"What the hell happened?" Don asked, seeing that Danny was standing in the hallway bruised and bleeding.

"Hey," Danny greeted, ignoring Don's question. "Can I come in?" he whispered.

Don nodded his head and moved aside to let Danny in. Don closed the door and lead Danny to the couch before heading into the bathroom and grabbing a first aid kit.

"Messer, what the hell happened?" Don repeated, sitting down on the coffee table in front of him. Don reached out and, despite Danny's half hearted protested, began unzipping Danny's thick coat.

"Sonny and his friends," Danny cringed when Don pressed a cold cloth against the cut on his forehead.

"I thought they were your friends as well," Don remarked, placing the cloth down and reaching for a band-aid.

"They were," Danny agreed. "But after you guys arrested him, I've been trying to avoid the rest of Tanglewood as much as possible."

"Why did they do this to you?" Don asked.

"Sonny got out of prison a few weeks ago. Sonny knows that I ratted him out to the cops."

"How can he? I destroyed the report that had your name in it."

Danny looked at him curiously, with a small smile on his face. "Why did you do that?" he questioned quietly.

"Because..." Don paused for a moment, "I promised you that no would find out that we spoke," he whispered, covering the cut on Danny's forehead with a band-aid.

Before Don moved his hands away from Danny, the blond grabbed his wrists gently. "Thank you," Danny whispered. "For trusting me," he added, looking into Don's blue eyes. "I don't know why you would."

"I don't either," Don replied, his voice also nothing more than a whisper. "Something inside me is telling me that you're telling the truth," he admitted.

"I am," Danny assured him.

Neither of them said anything for a moment and before Don realised what was happening one of them - he wasn't sure which - had leant forward and pressed their lips together.

Don's eyes widened slightly when he felt Danny's soft lips against him. Kissing Danny didn't feel strange and that was what was shocking Don.

After a few moments of Don not responding Danny pulled away about an inch. "I'm sorry," he whispered. He was so close that Don could feel Danny's hot break on his lips.

Don's next words were out of his mouth before Don even realised what was happening. "Don't be." He reached behind Danny's head, running his fingers through his blond hair and pulling him closer once more.

x

When Don's alarm clock went of the next morning he reached over and turned it off, just like he always did. Except, this time had to reach over a body to hit the stop button.

His blue eyes shot open when he remembered the events of the previous evening.

Danny was lying on his back next to him. The sheets tangled around his naked frame. Don had no idea what his feelings towards the other man were, but he knew that he found Danny extremely attractive.

Danny stirred under Don's gaze and his eyelids fluttered open, revealing the most beautiful blue eyes Don could ever remember seeing.

"Morning," Danny greeted sleepily, smiling up at Don.

"Morning," Don replied. He wanted nothing more than to kiss Danny but he was unsure if he should.

Danny solved the problem for him as his hand slipped behind the back of Don's head and pressed their lips together in a soft kiss.

"I need to call work," Don whispered after they had parted.

"Why?" Danny asked curiously.

"I'm not leaving you along with those thugs out there," Don said firmly.

"You can't duck out of work because of me," Danny argued. "Besides, I have to go to class."

Don couldn't help the pleasantly surprised look that graced his face. "Class?" he repeated.

Danny grinned at Don's look. "I've been going to college part time for the past two years."

"What made you decide that?" Don asked, leaning up on one arm and looking into Danny's eyes.

Danny blushed lightly. "I never finished high school," he admitted. "Last year you," he blushed further, "well, you kind of made me realise that I can get away from Tanglewood if I want to. Oh, god, that sounds cliché," he whined.

Don smiled and silenced Danny be putting a finger to his lips. "It doesn't sound cliché," he whispered. "And thank you for saying that. I'm glad I inspired you."

"It's not just that," Danny smirked. "I kinda, sorta, wanted to impress you."

Don looked startled for a second before his face lit up with a large grin. "Well, not that it makes a difference since you're already in my bed and naked, but I am impressed and proud, as well." Danny smiled and leant up to press a kiss on Don's lips. "I still don't want to leave you alone with them out there," Don repeated.

"One night and you're already acting like an over protective boyfriend," Danny grinned. "No one in Tanglewood knows that I go to college," Danny assured him.

"Still..."

"I'll be careful and you can take me all the way up to the building if you're that worried," Danny offered.

"Deal," Don agreed.

Danny turned to the side and glanced at Don's clock. "I need to get my books," he groaned when he remembered that he didn't have them with him.

"What if they're waiting for you at your apartment?" Don asked.

Danny laughed. "No one in Tanglewood knows where I live. Not even Sonny. Don't worry."

Don smiled bashfully. "Sorry," he apologized, "it's in my nature."

Danny chuckled. "You're a cop," he pointed out. "I wouldn't expect you to be anything but protective."

Before Don could say anything else the alarm clock went off again. "You set your alarm twice?" Danny asked in amusement.

Don rolled his eyes and reached across to shut the alarm off again. "I'm not usually good at the whole waking up early thing. Setting it twice saves me the hassle of being late to work." Don reluctantly tossed back the sheets and climbed out of bed. "Come on," he instructed, grabbing Danny's hands and pulling him to his feet. "We'll take a shower and I'll drop you off on my way to work."

TBC

Thanks for reading. X.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: See previous chapter._

Tangled

Chapter two

For the first time that Don could remember he couldn't wait to leave work that day. For Don the end of his shift couldn't come quick enough.

When Don arrived in the PD parking lot after work he was surprised to find Danny leaning against the hood of his car, cigarette in one hand and his books in the other.

"Are you stalking me?" Don joked, stepping closer to the car.

"Would you be complaining if I was?" Danny asked, raising an eyebrow as he flicked the cigarette to the ground.

Don laughed and rolled his blue eyes. "I suppose not," he admitted. He indicated for Danny to get into the passenger side of the car. "Let me guess, you were in the neighbourhood and decided to stop by?"

Danny laughed. "Close. I was nowhere near the neighbourhood and took the subway here because I wanted to see the gorgeous man I slept with last night," he corrected.

Don chuckled as well. "How was college?" he asked, starting the car and driving out of the garage.

A scowl graced Danny's handsome features. "Boring. Makes me remember why I bunked off high school when I was younger."

"It'll pay off in the end," Don assured him. "When you're..." he frowned. "What is it you want to do after college anyway?"

Danny shrugged his shoulders. "Science always intrigued me. Still does. I'd like to something that used it, but otherwise I have no idea."

"I'm sure you'll think of something," Don replied. "Am I taking you to your place?"

Danny nodded his head. "I need to get rid of these," he indicated to the books that he had placed on the floor of the car. "There's no way that I'm dragging them to the movies with us tonight."

Don manoeuvred his car so that they were heading in the right direction for Danny's apartment. "You remember where I live," Danny observed affectionately. "You've only dropped me off once."

"It was only this morning," Don reminded him. "And I'm a cop. If I can't remember addresses, I'm in trouble."

"True," Danny nodded his head as Don pulled his car into a visitor spot in the parking lot for Danny's building. "You coming up?" Danny asked, opening the car door, grabbing his books and climbing out.

"Why not?" Don shrugged, shutting off the engine and following Danny into the building.

When Don first saw the building that morning he had mused that it was pretty much what Don had been expecting for the neighbourhood. The outside looked pretty shabby and the inside corridors and stairways were pretty much the same.

He hadn't been into the building that morning. And when Danny pushed the door to his apartment open, Don was speechless. The other man's apartment was modern, light and airy. It was small but the large mirror that hung above the fireplace made the room feel much larger than it really was.

"Are you just going to stand in the doorway with your mouth hanging open?" Danny asked in amusement.

Don shook his head to clear it and stepped further into the apartment. Danny laughed at the dazed look that Don was still wearing. "You didn't think I was going to let my apartment look like the rest of this building, did you?" He rolled his blue eyes.

"Now I know why no one else from Tanglewood knows about this place," Don murmured. "They'd never leave."

"Exactly," Danny agreed, tossing his books down on the desk that was by the window. Don watched as Danny moved towards a room that he could only presume was his bedroom.

Don found his throat going fry as Danny pulled off his hooded top and t-shirt, leaving his muscled back bare and open to Don's gaze.

Danny jumped a little in surprise when he felt Don step up behind him and wrap his arms around Danny's waist. "Do we have to go to the movies?" Don asked, pressing a soft kiss on Danny's Tanglewood tattoo.

Danny moaned and tipped his head forward as Don bit gently on the tattoo, branding Danny with a mark of him own. Don pressed a few kisses against Danny's neck before Danny lifted his head again and turned around in Don's arms.

"Yes," he replied. "I've been looking forward to snogging you in the back of a dark cinema all day. Don't disappoint me now."

"What if we stayed here?" Don asked. "Then we could do more than snog."

Danny laughed and kissed Don softly. "No," he said, placing a hand in the centre of Don's chest and pushing him back a few steps. "We're going to the cinema," he told Don. "Now go amuse yourself while I get dress," he instructed.

"Fine," Din huffed mock-indignantly.

Danny just rolled his eyes and pushed Don lightly out of the room. Don chuckled to himself and turned to survey the room. There was a mounted baseball bat hanging in the centre of one wall. Stepping closer Don could read that it was from the first game Danny played when he was eight.

There were a few dirty baseballs in glass cases that Don assumed Danny had caught during various baseball matches.

"You keeping out of trouble?" Danny asked, snapping Don out of his observations of the room.

"Me?" Don asked. "Out of the two of us, you're the one most likely to get into trouble," he pointed out. "Someone's a big baseball fan." Don pointed to the baseball memorabilia that was scattered around the room.

Danny nodded his head. "I've been playing since I was eight," he informed the detective. "Was going to play professionally."

Don's eyes widened in surprise. "Really?" Danny nodded again. "What happened?"

"I joined Tanglewood, got into a fight and broke my wrist," Danny shrugged. "Three operations later, my baseball career was over."

"That sucks!" Don glared. "I bet you were gutted."

"I was," Danny agreed. "Oh well," he added dismissively, waving his hand, "you going back to your place?"

"You're not the only one who wants to get changed."

"Come on then," Danny instructed, turning Don around and marching him out of the apartment.

x

"What was that movie about?" Don asked as they piled out of the movies a few hours later.

"How am I supposed to know?" Danny laughed. "I spent the whole movie with my tongue down your throat. Or have you forgotten already?"

Don rolled his eyes. "I wondered what that was," he joked.

They both came to a stop at the subway station entrance. Don had left his car at his apartment, the cinema being within walking distance. "Are you sure you don't wanna spend the night?" Don asked.

"I'm sure," Danny nodded. "I'm on the early shift at work tomorrow and you're on call anyway," he pointed out.

"Call me?" Don questioned. He wanted to take Danny into his arms and kiss him softly, but in the middle of a busy street it wasn't safe enough.

"You bet your ass," Danny replied, his blue eyes twinkling. He smiled and waved at Don a little before his disappeared off down the subway stairs, leaving Don alone to walk the few blocks to his apartment.

Don was amazed at how weird it felt not to sleep next to Danny that night. They had only been together once and already Don felt like he had known Danny for years.

When Don awoke the next morning he felt like he had had very little sleep. He had spent the entire night fidgeting in his sleep, tossing and turning trying to get comfortable. In the end, Don had woken up before his alarm clock, for the first time since he was in college and give up on the idea of trying to get back to sleep completely.

As Don sat at his breakfast table, reading the early morning newspaper that had been shoved through his mail box, his pager went off - telling him that he had a new case that would be occupying his time for the next few days.

Sighing, Don finished off the rest of his coffee, grabbed his badge and gun and headed out of the door.

"Morning, Mac," Don greeted when he arrived at the address dispatch had given him; Angel of Mercy hospital.

"Flack," Detective Mac Taylor greeted. "EMT's picked up a young man a few hours ago. He was beaten pretty badly."

"Do we know who he is?" Don asked, following the Crime Scene Investigator through the maze of hospital corridors.

"He didn't have any ID on him but he did have this in his pocket," Mac said, handing Don a clear evidence bag. Inside it was Don's business card. It was battered around the edges and definitely not recent. In fact it was about a year old; the phone number was the same but the layout and design had now changed completely. "Do you know him?" Mac asked.

Don looked through the glass window and into the room. Lying on the bed, covered with even more cuts and bruises, was Danny. "H-His name," Don stammered, "is Danny Messer," he eventually whispered.

"I know he's Tanglewood," Mac told him. "How do you know him?" he questioned.

"We... we met last year," Don answered truthfully. "I gave him my card in case he needed me. He came to me the night before last. He'd been beaten up a little but I patched him up myself."

"Did he say who did it?" Mac asked.

"Sonny Sassone."

"What?" Mac almost shouted. "When the hell did he get out?" he demanded.

"Danny said two weeks ago," Don replied. "He beat Danny because he thinks that Danny was the one who ratter him out."

"No one ratted him out except himself," Mac said angrily.

"I know. Look, Mac," Don said, running his hand through his black hair, "I know that Danny's a Tanglewood boy but give him a chance. He's not a bad guy."

"You seem to think awfully highly of someone you're nothing more than acquaintances with. Is there something about your relationship that I should know?"

Flack looked at Mac, glaring slightly. "What are you implying, Mac?"

"I'm not implying anything, Flack," Mac said calmly. "I'm just observing. Will you be able to keep a level head on the case? Or do I need to get PD to assign another detective?"

Flack sighed and lowered his head. "I'm fine. I can work the case." Don looked through the glass into the room where Danny was. "Is he still out cold?"

Mac shook his head. "The doctors said he woke up just before we got here?"

"Do you mind if I speak to him alone for a moment?" Don asked.

Mac hesitated for a moment before he relented and nodded his head. "Five minutes, then we need to get back to work?"

Don nodded his head. "Thanks, Mac." Don pushed the door to the room open and entered, closing it quietly.

Danny heard the door open and opened his eyes as best as he could. His left eye was pretty much squeezed shut due to the black eye. "Hey," he greeted groggily.

Don smiled sadly. "Hey," he whispered, crossing the room and sitting on the edge of the bed. "How you doing?" he asked after a few moments of silence.

Danny shifted uncomfortably. "I'm fine, just a few bruised ribs," he grimaced. "Looks like I'll be outta work for a few days," he sighed.

Don remained silent, just watching Danny's pain stricken face as he tried in vain to get comfortable. Before either of them said a word, the door opened again as Mac entered.

"Mr Messer," Mac greeted. "I'm sorry to interrupt but would you mind answering a few questions?" Danny hesitantly shook his head. "Do you know who did this to you?"

Danny nervously looked at Don who nodded his head, urging him to tell Mac to the truth. "Erm, Sonny Sassone," he admitted.

Don could tell Mac was fighting back his anger towards Sonny. "Why would Sassone want to hurt you?" Mac asked.

"You mean, he should love me because I'm Tanglewood?" Danny asked. Mac didn't answer. "Look, detective, I don't mean to be rude but I'm trying to get away from Tanglewood. I'm trying to get a high school diploma so I can get a better job. Please don't treat me like I'm the same as Sonny."

Don resisted the chuckle that was bubbling up. "Two days ago, Sonny beat me up to get back at me because he thinks I spoke to you guys last year. I..." he looked at Don questioningly.

"He knows," Don assured him.

"I went to Don's apartment and he patched me up," Danny continued. Mac nodded his head, not saying anything as Danny spoke. "Yesterday we went to the movies. I was going to get the subway back to my place. Sonny was waiting for me on the platform with Tony Baba and Joe Spengal."

"They were with Sonny the night Paul Montenassi was killed, weren't they?" Mac asked, remembering that there had been three sets of footprints; Sassone's, Baba's and Spengal's - not Danny's.

Danny nodded his head. "They got off early. Just like Sonny. They attacked me and the next thing I remember is waking up here."

Mac jotted a few notes before looking at Don. "Why didn't you get the subway as well?" he asked.

Normally Don would be offended by Mac's question, but he knew that Mac asking about Don's absence was nothing more stand procedure. "We were only a few blocks from my apartment so I walked."

Mac nodded his head. "Flack, can I have a word?" he asked.

"I won't be a sec," Don whispered, running a hand through Danny's blond hair.

Danny nodded his head, his eyes falling closed as the other two men left the room.

"We'll need to prove that it was Sonny that attacked him," Mac said, once they were outside the room. Mac reached into his kit and pulled out a few swabs. "I think he'll be more comfortable if you took the swabs."

Don nodded his head. "I'll be right back," he said, taking the swabs and heading back into the room.

Don crossed the room and sat back down. "Danny," he whispered. "Wake up."

Danny's eyes flickered open. "Yeah?" he asked sleepily.

"I need a favour," Don said, holding up the swabs.

"You need to swab my wounds," Danny nodded. He chuckled at Don's surprised look. "I told you, I like science. Forensic science, actually."

Don grinned. "Looks like we have a lot to learn about each other."

"I suppose we do," Danny agreed, opening his mouth so that Don could take his DNA.

"This might sting," Don warned, holding up another swab.

Danny nodded and steeled himself, ready for the sting that came as Don carefully swabbed the wound on Danny's forehead.

"I'm going to give these to Mac," Don said. "Don't go anywhere."

Danny rolled his eyes. "I'm in a hospital bed. Where the hell am I supposed to go?"

Don just laughed and left the room once more.

"Thanks," Mac said, taking the swabs back and putting them in his kit to be processed later. "I've been thinking and I want you to stay here with him."

"Mac?" Don asked in confusion.

"Sonny could come back to get him again before we can catch him. I am not letting him get away with hurting someone again. I'll get Stella to work the case with me. Your secret will be safe with us. Although you should expect her to mother both of you a little."

"Thanks for warning me," Don smirked, saying goodbye to Mac and rejoining Danny once more.

Danny was still awake when Don re-entered the room. "You gotta head back to work," Danny stated, unable to keep the sadness out of his voice.

"Not yet," Don said, dragging a chair closer and sitting at the side of the bed. "I'm staying here with you."

"Won't you get in trouble?" Danny asked nervously. He glanced through the window and saw that Mac was gone. "You on guard duty?" he questioned.

"Is that a bad thing?" Don asked, smiling at Danny.

Danny grinned. "Not really," he replied. The grin soon turned into a grimace as he shifted trying to get comfortable.

TBC

Thanks for reading. X.


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: See previous chapters._

_Warning: Sex in this chapter._

Chapter three

Don knocked on the door to Danny's apartment. He turned the handle and found the door unlocked. "It's me," he called, entering the apartment.

"Hey," Danny replied, somewhat grumpily, from the bedroom.

Don crossed the apartment and paused in the doorway to Danny's room. "God, you look hot in that," Don stated bluntly.

"I look stupid," Danny complained, glaring at his reflection.

Danny was standing in front of the full length mirror that was on the inside door of his closet. He was wearing suit pants and jacket with a white shirt and jacket.

"No, you don't," Don argued, pulling Danny into his arms. "I think you look even more handsome than normal. Look on the bright side," he added when Danny continued to scowl, "once we get today over with, Sonny will be out of your life forever," Don continued.

This got Danny to stop scowling and if Don wasn't mistaken there was a smile threatening to break through. "I'm just nervous," Danny eventually whispered. "And I really _am _uncomfortable."

"Everything will be fine," Don assured him. "You'll be jeans and a hooded top before you know it."

x

Don was leaning on the railing outside the courtyard, having a smoke, when Danny walked out through the doors.

"You just couldn't wait, could you?" he rolled his eyes.

Danny, who had already undone his tie, laughed as he took the cigarette off of Don. "I told you. A suit isn't me," he added, taking a drag.

"What's the verdict?" Don asked, looking at Danny impatiently.

"Oh, he got convicted," Danny shrugged his shoulders nochantly.

"What?"

A grin spread across Danny's face. "The judge charge him with aggravated assault and murder."

"Murder?" Don questioned.

Danny grinned wider. "Detective Taylor got the judge to try Sonny again for Paul's murder. I'm free!" he laughed. He took a few steps towards Don before paused uncertainly.

Don smiled affectionately. He knew that Danny had been about the hug him. He wanted to hug the other man as well but there was too many people around. Instead, Don patted Danny on the shoulder.

"Congratulations," he said. "You're coming back to my place," Don informed him. Danny's eyes lit up happily. "But we have to stop off somewhere first."

Danny's look turned curious. "Where?" he asked.

"You'll see," Don replied mysteriously.

x

"Big Lou's Tattoo Parlour?" Danny asked in surprise as Don pulled his car up in front of the building.

"I understand if you don't wanna," Don said, "but I figured that since today is the date Sonny got convicted, then it could be your 'out' date."

Danny looked at him in surprise. "I could just get it covered with something else."

"I know, but I like you with it," Don told him.

"Why?" Danny asked sourly. "Doesn't it remind you that I used to be trouble?"

Don smiled and put his hand over Danny's. "Yeah," he admitted. "But it also reminds me how far you've come in the six months since Sonny was arrested." He squeezed Danny's hand gently. "Without it, you wouldn't be the man I fell in love with."

Danny gasped, his eyes going wide in surprise. "You - you love me?" he stammered.

Don nodded his head. "Don't feel like you have to feel the same way or anything. I just wanted you to know."

"But I do," Danny argued. Don looked at him questioningly. "Feel the same way," he added. "I have done since I saw you when Paul was killed."

Don smiled and pulled Danny's head closer. He pressed their lips together, kissing him passionately.

Danny pulled back and grinned widely. "Let's do this," he decided, climbing out of the car.

x

"Come on," Don pleaded, "let me see it."

"You've already seen my 'out' date," Danny replied, sitting down on Don's couch. He had gotten changed out of the suit almost immediately and was now wearing a pair old jeans and a t-shirt.

"You know that's not what I mean," Don rolled his eyes. "I know you got another one. You were in there too long to just get a few numbers." Danny laughed and shook his head. "Please," Don pouted.

Danny laughed again. "When you ask like that, how can I resist?"

He set aside the beer he was holding and leant forward on the couch, pulling his t-shirt off, revealing his back to Don, who had only just seen his shoulder earlier.

Don's eyes travelled down Danny's back from the newly edited Tanglewood tattoo down to just above where Danny's back met his ass. He gasped when he saw his name stencilled at the base of Danny's spine in a gothic font.

"You got... my name?" Don asked in amazement.

Danny grinned and turned around to face him. "Why not? What's the point in getting something that doesn't mean anything?" he shrugged.

Don smiled and pulled Danny closer, so that he was straddling Don's lap. Dan ran his hands through Danny's hair and pulled him a soft kiss. Danny, however, had other plans as he moaned and kissed Don harder and passionately.

Don ran his hands down Danny's torso, unbuckling Danny's belt and pushing his trousers to one side. Danny got to his feet and quickly kicked his clothes away. He straddled Don's lap once more and kissed him even more passionately.

"Wouldn't it be better if we moved this to the bedroom?" Don gasped when Danny unfastened Don's trousers and grasped Don's hard cock.

"Bed's too far," Danny replied, reaching down behind the couch cushion. "Aha!" he exclaimed as he withdrew his hand.

"How did you know that was there?" Don asked when he saw Danny holding a foil wrapped condom.

"It fell out of my pocket the other day," Danny answered, tearing the wrapper open.

Don moaned when Danny rolled the condom on to the homicide detective's cock. Danny ran his hand up Don's torso, under his shirt, as he kissed him. Don gasped in surprise as he felt Danny's hands, which were still cold from the beer, on his overheated skin. Danny, who starting to get impatient, ripped Don's shirt open; sending buttons flying everywhere.

Don was about to complain about the treatment his clothes were receiving but when Danny ducked his head and kissed his neck, all thoughts of speech were roughly pushed from his mind.

Danny lifted himself up onto his knees, poisitioning himself above Don's cock. He hissed a little when he felt the head press against his unprepared entrance.

Don's hands went to rest on Danny's hips, guiding the other man slowly on to him. When Danny was completely impaled on Don's cock, he leant forward and captured Don's lips in a passionate kiss. Their tongues tangled as each of them fought for dominance.

Danny lifted himself off of Don's cock, pulling off of Don almost completely before slamming back down, pushing all of Don roughly back inside his body.

Don moaned and released Danny's right hip and reached between their bodies with his left hand. Danny moaned in pleasure when he felt Don's hand grasp his cock. Don leant forward and captured Danny's lips, kissing him as their pleasure increased and it wasn't long before Danny was shouting Don's name loudly and coming all over their stomachs, Don shortly following suit.

Danny collapsed against Don, panting as he tried to regain his breath. Don reached over and wiped his hand on the discarded shirt, which would definately have to be thrown out.

"We need a shower," Don observed.

Danny, still trying to regain his breath, shook his head. "Too tired," he whispered. He lifted himself off of Don, hissing at the empty feeling the loss of contact gave him. "Come on," he added, grabbing Don's hands and pulling him to his feet. "Bed."

Don nodded his head, following Danny obdentiantly into the bedroom.

TBC

Thanks for reading. x.


End file.
